


Mamacita

by QueenAlien94



Category: X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	Mamacita

“Hi!”

Kim had to hold back a soft laugh as she came out of the subway station and greeted Myles who was stood just outside, waiting for her. His cheeks flamed red as he turned, and a bashful smile crept across his lips as he saw her. In a tight, high necked, little black dress with heels and her long, dark wavy hair cascading down over her shoulders, she took his breath away. Her style was simple, elegant, and effortlessly sexy.

She was gorgeous.

“Hi, K,” He edged forward like he wanted to hug her, but he caught himself at the last moment and took her hand instead, “Where do you want to go for dinner? Italian?”

“Sure!” Avoiding her eye, he smiled, and they set off towards Leicester Square. The Christmas lights illuminated the city in the cool, dark English evening and the area was buzzing with people, tourists, and locals alike. It didn’t matter the time of day, the time of year or anything else, the centre of London was never quiet, and the atmosphere was never dull. Having just won the X Factor, neither of them were at all surprised when several people came up to him asking for a selfie and, despite how horrifically awkward he found the attention, he was so grateful for the support and happily obliged.

When they got to one of the several Bella Italias around Leicester Square, the waitress was Polish and didn’t appear to recognise him – perhaps, to his relief – as she ushered the pair inside and showed them to their table. They ordered some drinks and mini olive breads to pick at as they read the menu.

“Oh, wow, you gotta try this, K,” Myles pushed over his Oreo milkshake, so thick that it was practically ice cream and watched with wide eyes as he immediately realised what he had invited her to do. She wrapped her full, red lips around the straw and _sucked_.

Myles shook his head, in a subconscious bid to rid his mind of those thoughts.

“Have you, ahem, have you tried this garlic butter dip?” Myles asked, and Kim shook her head.

“No, I’ve been having the chilli butter.” Immediately, he picked up one of the breads and dipped it in the butter, reaching over to feed it to her. Grinning, she took a bite and, just as he was about to move back, she gently took his wrist and sucked a finger, still coated with a little bit of butter, between her lips. They locked eyes and he saw her watching him as he swallowed hard, coughing awkwardly as she eventually let his hand go.

“I…uh…I was thinking of maybe the, ahem, Bolognese pizza?” Myles stuttered as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Kim pursed her lips, clearly holding back a smile as she glanced back over the menu.

“Mmm, I think I’m gonna get the lasagne.”

“Want to share an antipasti board?”

When their appetiser arrived, the pair chatted comfortably. It was only their third date, but they had known each other quite a bit longer than that.

Myles and Kim had been messaging for nearly two months now but had only met up for the first time two weeks earlier. They met online through a mutual friend and he had been pleasantly surprised by how easily the conversation had flowed right from the very beginning. They had bonded over a similar sense of humour and their random, mutual interest in murder mysteries, of all things.

Physically, Kim was his ideal woman. Wide, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and a deliciously curvy body. Her glowing, dark skin was just the icing on the proverbial cake.

They had only spoken over WhatsApp and so Myles hadn’t really been aware of her appearance until their first date. Because of their complimentary personalities and the silent connection that they had forged, he hadn’t really cared about her appearance all that much. So, she had come as a pleasant surprise.

Natural chemistry didn’t come to Myles very easily.

Growing up in Watford, one of the most diverse areas of London, had been rough at times. As a kid, he was alienated by the white kids for being ‘too black’ and rejected by the black kids for being ‘too white’. Afro hair and a European nose. Father with a Jamaican accent and mother with a cockney accent. So, he didn’t belong anywhere for a long time.

Thankfully, he met his bandmates when he went to high school but, nevertheless, those insecurities and feelings of inadequacy had never quite disappeared. Even to the point where, after his first date with Kim, he had questioned whether she was really interested in him or if she was interested in him only because he was on the X Factor. His fears had been allayed when she had asked if they could keep their relationship on the downlow and not inform the media about it.

Having someone like Kim interested in him was astonishing to him. Myles had only ever had one girlfriend, who he had been with for seven years, but he had put that down simply to them connecting over music when they were sixteen.

 “Do you want dessert?” He asked with a soft smile as the waitress took their plates away and she leaned over to take his hand in hers, slowly entwining their fingers as she looked up at him with a small smile.

“I thought maybe we should get dessert to take away?” Kim murmured, cocking her head, making Myles swallow hard and hesitantly lick his lips.

“Um. Yeah, I mean…yeah, sure, of course. I mean, if you want.”

Both Myles and Kim ordered dessert to takeaway and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

It was completely dark now but the atmosphere in one of the most famous squares on Earth hadn’t taken the slightest bit of notice. With it now being the middle of December, the temperature had dropped significantly, and it wasn’t long before Myles felt Kim start to shiver beside him.

“Come here,” Myles slipped his green bomber jacket off and draped it across her shoulders, “Is that better?”

They jumped into a taxi and Kim shifted over to him, resting against his chest as she yawned. Myles couldn’t help but completely tense up. Despite it being their third date, they hadn’t even kissed yet and it felt incredibly awkward for him to have her cuddled up to his side. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulders before shyly kissing the top of her head. She didn’t fall asleep, but they travelled the half an hour journey across the city in a comfortable silence with their fingers entwined.

When the young couple arrived in Hammersmith, they stepped out of the taxi and Kim caught her hand as they stopped outside her block of apartments.

“I had a great time tonight,” Myles smiled, looking down as he bashfully avoided her eye and Kim laughed that sweet, hearty laugh that he had loved.

“So did I,” Kim murmured.

“Well…I, ah, I guess that…” Myles trailed off with an awkward laugh, “I’ll message you tomorrow, yeah?” He took a step back.

But Kim didn’t let go of his hand.

“Don’t you want to come in?” She asked softly, biting her full bottom lip. Myles swallowed. Hard.

“Oh. I…I-”

“Myles.” Kim grinned and, with a deep breath, he followed her as she led him up the steps, into the large building and, eventually, she let them both into her apartment. She turned to him as she shut the door. Myles opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself as she slipped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he gently held her hips and his heart was hammering in his chest as she drew him into for a kiss.

Their kiss was soft. Innocent.

It soon ended but she didn’t step away. Instead, they kept each other close as Myles stole another quick kiss.

“That…was way overdue,” He said with a quiet laugh as Kim nodded in agreement.

“Mhmm, it has been,” She murmured, looking up at him, “Shall we…shall we move this to the bedroom?”

Myles eyes widened.

“I…I don’t-”

“Oh. Oh, shit. I thought you…I thought you wanted-”

“No, I do!” Myles was hasty to interrupt Kim as she stepped away in a slight panic, “It’s not that! I want you, K. I really want you,” He grinned, pulling her back into him, “It’s just that I’ve only been with…I mean, I’ve only been with one woman and I-” Kim cut him off with a kiss and he could feel a groan building at the bottom of his throat as she unbuttoned his shirt and a soft hand touched his bare skin.

“Kim…” Myles trailed off with a dopey grin and followed her as Kim stepped away, giggling as she walked across the lounge and into the bedroom.

He kicked the door closed.

He took her back into his arms and pulled her right back into a kiss, deepening it this time. With slightly trembling fingers, Myles reached around to slowly pull down the zip on her dress, his stomach jumping as he felt her soft skin on the back of his hand. He felt a small shiver go through him as Kim’s black dress pooled at her feet and she kicked it aside.

She was wearing just a skimpy pair of lacy, purple French panties.

No bra.

He shrugged off his open shirt and grinned as she wrapped her arms back around his neck and he felt her soft, round breasts press against his chest.

Myles could feel his heart start to surge and swell in his chest as they kissed deeply and touched each other, his calloused fingers tracing across her back. Her sweet vanilla scent, silky hair and her smooth skin filled his senses entirely. His head was spinning. And his cock was throbbing almost painfully as it was held back, restrained in his tight jeans.

Her soft laugh mixed with a moan let him know that she could indeed feel him against the ridiculously flimsy material separating her from him. He somehow managed to stop himself from jumping as she ghosted her hand over the prominent bulge in his pants.

Kim undid his belt and pushed down his jeans, leaving Myles breathing deeply as he was left standing before her in just a pair of white Calvin Klein’s.

He knew he had a good body. There were definitely no insecurities there.

His groan only deepened as she licked her palm and reached for him, wrapping a small hand around his thick, throbbing erection.

“Oh my god…” He squeezed her round breast as they kissed, biting her full bottom lip.

Of course, it wasn’t long at all before Kim crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs wide before she looked up at him and started to touch herself over her panties as she looked up at him. He pushed his briefs down, wincing at his angry red cock felt the cool air at long last.

“Mmm…well _hello_ there, Daddy,” She giggled, licking her lips as his thick erection finally came into full view.

With a sweet shy grin, Myles nestled himself between Kim’s thighs and slowly kissed along her thighs, up her stomach, over the swell of her breasts and to his lips. Kim snaked her arms around him, running her hands across his solid, sculpted back, holding him close as their naked bodies pressed together. His cock jumped as it pressed against her slick, wet slit and he heard her gentle, quiet whimpers.

“God…” Myles moaned as Kim wrapped her thick thighs around his waist and they both cried out as he slipped the thick head of his cock inside her perfectly tight, wet little pussy.

“Oh, Myles…shit…” Kim clung to him, their kisses desperate as he inched inside her excruciatingly slowly until his entire length was buried inside her. Myles stayed still for a moment, taking the time to trail his soft lips down to her neck and to her breasts, sucking a tight, hard nipple into his mouth as a hand caressed down her side, feeling her thick thighs before squeezing her round ass.

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered in her eyes as he reached back up, licking her ear playfully.

“Myles…” Kim gasped as he started to move inside of her and she gripped his back, feeling the taut muscles as he moved on top of her. He moved slowly but deep, letting her feel every inch throb hot and hard inside of her, “So good… _so good_!”

They were sweaty.

But feeling sticky had never felt so fucking good.

Myles all but growled when she leaned up to nip at his trembling bottom lip, catching her back in another hard kiss. He couldn’t quite believe it was happening. To have this beautiful woman lying beneath him, gripping his back, moaning his name…his head was spinning. All he could feel was the thick, musky scent of sex in the air, it filled every one of his senses. As Kim dropped her head back in a long, loud moan, Myles took to opportunity to dip down and run his tongue over her salty skin, playfully nipping in the crook of her neck as she started to roll her hips up against him.

Their bodies moved together as if completely in sync. To say they were engrossed in each other was a rude understatement. In that sweet, perfect moment, they were each other’s whole world. An expression of the connection they had built, the humour they had shared and their mutual respect for each other.

With another hard, desperate kiss, Myles dropped a hand down and grinned, his stomach jumping as Kim groaned loudly as his thumb began to firmly rub her swollen clit. He held her close and felt himself entirely unable to hold back for a moment longer.

“Holy _shit_ ,” He cried out as he came, harder than he had in a ridiculously long time, and his arms trembled as he took a moment to compose himself.

“Wow…sweetie,” Kim smiled with heavy eyes, cupping his face in her hand as he breathed deeply, “That-”

“I’m not finished,” Myles gasped out with a small grin, giving her a quick, chaste kiss.

“You’re not?” She giggled, and he slowly shook his head, kissing her softly before moving down her body until he was settled right back between her thighs which were slick with her sweat and hot wetness, “Myles…you don’t have-” He cut her off with a gasp as he slid two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy so easily, curling up, trying to find her- “Oh _fuck_!”

He found it.

There was simply no way that he could experience the incredible pleasure that had just coursed through his body and not impose the same upon her.

“How’s that, K?” He grinned, reaching up with his spare hand to squeeze a soft breast in his hand before leaning in to lick over Kim’s throbbing clit softly, gently, _teasingly_.

She didn’t respond. She couldn’t respond.

All Kim could do was hold him close to her core and moan so enticingly loudly as Myles took the time to pleasure her, slowly and deliberately.

She was so wet, both with her own flowing juices and his cum deep inside her that two fingers simply weren’t enough, and it wasn’t long before he had four inside, sawing inside her to satisfy that burning itch he had caused.

“My-Myle-” She couldn’t even choke out his name and resorted to just dropping her head back and crying out in pure pleasure until her thighs started to shake.

Myles kept sucking Kim’s clit between his lips throughout her orgasm, gripping her thighs to keep her firmly in place and he only came up to flash that devastating smile when she finally relaxed.

He took her back in his arms and, lying on their sides, they kissed, slowly and leisurely. He ran his fingers through her hair which was now completely messed up in the most adorable way possible. He stroked down to the small of her back, keeping her close to him as he let her taste herself on his lips.

“That was so…” Kim trailed off, closing her eyes with a smile.

“I know,” Myles murmured, brushing the loose strands of hair away from her face, “I…” Myles cut himself off, swallowing hard with a small cough as Kim kissed him.

“If you say it, I’ll say it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
